Un poco de ayuda
by Sadistic Sweetie
Summary: Un rompimiento conveniente, una declaración que salió mal, un excelente consejo y otra declaración que terminó mejor de lo que esperaban. Todo eso y más fue tan solo un poco de ayuda, lo demás fue gracias al amor. Yaoi, SasuNaru


**Un poco de ayuda**

Desde la primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha, el alumno modelo de la escuela Konoha, vio a Naruto Uzumaki quedó prendado por él, su forma de ser, su sentido del humor y su despreocupación total por el mundo terminaron por cautivarlo. Por desgracia el chico tenía novia, una chica bastante guapa llamada Sakura Haruno, una de las más 'populares', y odiadas de la escuela, pero Naruto estaba muy embelesado hacia ella

El curso estaba en sus semanas finales cuando sucedió, Sakura lo dejó, su argumento fue que estaba interesada en alguien más, y que su relación solo fue cosa del momento, algo para pasar el rato, eso destrozó a Naruto, que no imaginaba ni un poco, quien era aquella persona que le robó el corazón de su querida Sakura.

— ¡Sasuke! —una voz chillona al otro extremo lo sacó de casillas. El mencionado se detuvo y giró hacia atrás, observando a la chica de cabellera rosa acercarse —Hola —saludó con entusiasmo, pero él la miró con seriedad

—Hola —saludó de vuelta sin mucho ánimo

— ¿Vas a clase?

—Sí ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó un tanto amable y ella sonrió

—Hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarte —respondió emocionada

— ¿Te parece después de clase? Atrás de los salones

—Sí —respondió con emoción, sonrió al chico y se giró sobre sus talones, alejándose

Sasuke no imagino ni un poco de qué se trataba, igual tampoco le importaba mucho, así que no prestó demasiada atención a los cuchicheos a su alrededor, fue a su salón de clase.

En clase de Naruto, el chico estaba tratando de resolver un problema que les dejaron de tarea, solo que como siempre, dejaba todo al último

—Vamos Neji, ayúdame —solicitó al compañero de al lado, pero él lo miró enojado

—Debes hacer las cosas por ti mismo Naruto —regañó el chico

—Que pesado eres —gruñó frustrado. En ese instante unas chicas entraron al salón, se veían demasiado emocionadas

— ¿Y él dijo que sí? —preguntó emocionada

—Dijo que la vería tras los salones al finalizar las clases —contestó con entusiasmo

—Que suertuda es Sakura —dijo la primera, al oír ese nombre Naruto paró oreja y con disimulo les prestó atención— Va a declararse a Sasuke y seguramente él dirá que sí, después de todo, ella les gusta a todos —comentó con envidia

—Sin duda algunas lo tienen todo en la vida

—Bueno, solo le falta una copa más grande de sostén —dijo la otra chica y ambas se rieron con fuerza

—Sakura se declarará al insoportable de Sasuke, que horrible —pensó con furia Naruto— Yo tengo que estar presente —decidió rápidamente.

Se llegó la hora de salida, Sasuke llegó antes que la chica y se recargó en la pared del edificio a esperar, Naruto llegó poco después y se escondió detrás de un árbol para espiar

—Ahí está ese maldito —pensó enojado, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, lástima que él no pudiera verla

Sakura no tardó mucho el llegar, en sus manos traía una pequeña cajita

—Hola Sasuke —saludó nerviosa, él le dirigió la mirada pero no se movió de su lugar

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó, directo y al grano

—Quería decirte —dijo nerviosa— Bueno yo. Tú me gustas Sasuke —confesó rápido antes de arrepentirse— Por favor acepta este regalo —dijo extendiendo la cajita hacia él

Sasuke miró la caja y luego a Sakura, se apartó del edificio y para coraje de Naruto, se acercó a la chica, ella sonrió, creyendo que la aceptaría, pero Sasuke agarró la caja y la tiró al suelo, luego la miró feo, para sorpresa de ella

—No estoy interesado —dijo tajantemente, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y estuvo a punto de llorar— Acabas de terminar con alguien y haces esto ¿no te parece deshonroso? —preguntó muy enojado

—Ese malnacido —pensó con coraje Naruto, indignado de que la tratara de esa forma

—Eres muy cruel —dijo Sakura a punto de llorar. Sin soportarlo más dejó la caja en el suelo y se fue corriendo, limpiándose algunas lágrimas

— ¡Oye cabrón! —Gritó Naruto saliendo de atrás del árbol, Sasuke volteó y lo observó acercarse hacia él— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— ¿Estabas espiando? —preguntó asombrado por no haberse dado cuenta

—Claro, quería saber lo que haría mi chica aquí contigo

— ¿Tu chica? —Preguntó incrédulo y luego echó a reír— Al parecer no más, creo que terminó contigo para declarárseme ¿no? —se burló con descaro

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó molesto y se abalanzó hacia él, con el puño levantado, intentó soltarle un golpe en la cara, pero Sasuke le agarró la maño empuñada y lo miró fríamente

—Si vas a golpearme hazlo bien —se mofó de él, mostrándole una sonrisa sardónica

—Ya verás —contestó, intentando hacerlo con su otro puño, pero Sasuke le agarró ese también y lo empujó con fuerza hasta estrellarlo contra la pared— Auch —se quejó Naruto cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos se topó con el rostro de Sasuke muy de cerca— Déjame —ordenó suavemente

Sin obedecer, Sasuke soltó los puños de Naruto que estaban a los lados de su cabeza, pero en cuanto él extendió los dedos, Sasuke aprovechó para entrelazar los suyos, sorprendiendo a Naruto, podía sentir la respiración del otro cerca de la suya

— ¿Qué haces? Suéltame —ordenó con menos suavidad que antes

— ¿Tanto te gusta? —Preguntó rudamente, Naruto tragó saliva— Lucha por ella, lo que a mí respecta no estoy interesado

—Ella fue quien me dejó —respondió desanimado— Si pudiera yo…

Sin dejarlo hablar, Sasuke aprovechó para besarlo sobre los labios, inclinando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, Naruto se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, podía sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra su propia nariz. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y separó los labios, dejándose besar y besándolo también

Sasuke cerró los dedos y Naruto también le apretó las manos, renunciando a sus sentidos. El beso duró alrededor de dos minutos, en los cuales el mundo alrededor desapareció; el primero en abrir sus ojos fue Sasuke, observó el rostro sonrojado y sereno de Naruto, así cuando el abrió los ojos se topó con la mirada de Sasuke, asustado lo aventó con fuerza y se fue corriendo

—Ya eres mío —susurró Sasuke, tocándose los labios, miró la caja en el suelo y sin reparo la aplastó de un pisotón.

Al día siguiente, Naruto llegó a la escuela sintiéndose extraño, al despertar lo primero que vino a su mente fue Sasuke y aquel beso, que por si fuera poco, había sido el mejor beso de su vida

—Debes dejar de pensar en eso, fue solo un resbalón —pensó angustiado, caminando distraído, cuando sintió que chocaba con algo, levantó la vista y era Sasuke, él le sonrió altanero y Naruto lo miró con coraje, sin decir nada le pasó de lado y se fue corriendo

Llegó hasta su aula de clase, que estaba vacía porque era hora del almuerzo y se sentó en su banca, pesadamente, suspiró profundo y cerró sus ojos

—Hola Naruto —saludó una chica con voz tierna, Naruto abrió los ojos y al verla le sonrió

—Hola Hinata —contestó amablemente

—Pareces algo triste ¿estás bien?

— ¿triste? —Meditó unos momentos— No, me siento algo confundido

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que —lo pensó unos instantes, no sabía por dónde comenzar— Hay alguien y bueno. Nosotros nos besamos y estoy confundido porque no sé porque pasó

—Ya veo —pensó con tristeza porque a ella le gustaba él

—Perdón, no quise incomodarte

—No, no es eso —sonrió amable— Dime Naruto, esa persona ¿te gusta?

—No lo sé —admitió, preocupado

—No es Sakura ¿o sí?

—No, ella no es

— ¿Tu le gustas a esa persona?

—Tal vez, fue esa persona quien me besó primero —explicó meditabundo

— ¿Te costó trabajo besarla? —Naruto negó rápido

—Entonces yo creo que si te gusta Naruto —manifestó convencida

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—No creo que nadie besa a alguien si no es porque realmente le gusta —declaró

—Tienes razón —bajó la mirada— Sí, tienes razón —levantó la mirada y luego se puso de pie— Gracias Hinata —emocionado se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla, luego salió corriendo de ahí

—De nada Naruto —sonrió con melancolía y resignada, porque él nunca se fijaría en ella.

Llegó la hora de salida, todos los alumnos abandonaron la escuela uno a uno, pero Naruto esperó hasta el último, hasta que vio a Sasuke salir acompañado de otro alumno con quien conversaba, al terminar siguió caminando solo y se dio cuenta que alguien iba tras él sigilosamente. Comenzó a caminar cada vez más lento hasta que todos los alumnos estuvieron ya muy delante de él, Sasuke se detuvo por completo

— ¿Quién diablos eres? —Preguntó mientras se giraba, llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues era Naruto quien iba tras él— Tú

—Ven —lo miró molesto y estiró su mano, agarrando a Sasuke de la muñeca, lo jaló tras él y caminó hacia el bosque cerca de ahí, Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba la espalda del otro

—Ya ¿no? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuándo se internaron en el bosque, Naruto se giró hacia él, estaba completamente sonrojado

—Me gustas, estúpido Sasuke Uchiha —declaró sin miedo, las rodillas le temblaron

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, incrédulo, aquellas palabras, las que siempre quiso oír, por fin entraban por su oído, se instalaron en su cerebro y un choque eléctrico le devolvió la sangre al cuerpo. Sonrió casi con dulzura y eso sonrojó mucho más a Naruto

— ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? —preguntó nervioso

—Esto —respondió Sasuke, acercándose a él, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y cerró sus ojos para besarlo, Naruto los cerró también y volvieron a besarse

Esta vez Sasuke lo abrazó por la cintura después, Naruto se aferró a la vez a su espalda, tan cerca que escucharon el corazón palpitante del otro. Terminaron de besarse y permanecieron abrazados, pero abrieron sus ojos

—Bien dicho —dijo Naruto y luego rio

—Ahora eres mío Naruto —declaró Sasuke con media sonrisa, Naruto asintió

—Solo si tú también eres mío

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —Cuestionó indignado— Soy todo tuyo

—Tonto —ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, ahora estaban juntos

Por extraño que resultara, ambos que parecían apenas notarse en el mundo, se gustaban y eran por fin una pareja, ninguno lo hubiera esperado jamás, mucho menos que fuera precisamente Sakura la que hiciera posible aquello, sin duda algo de lo que debían sentirse eternamente agradecidos

FIN

* * *

¿Les gustó? Perdón, yo sé que tengo otras cosas por terminar, pero no me podía sacar esto de la cabeza, espero me dejen sus opiniones, gracias por su apoyo, hasta el próximo fic


End file.
